All American Girl
by smiley349
Summary: Lilly and Oliver fluff. Song-fic to Carrie Underwood's song All American Girl. I'm really not good with summaries, but the story is good, so please read.


**So I just fell in love with this song: All American Girl by Carrie Underwood. However I don't think the song really suites Oliver and Lilly, but they're my favorite couple, so I don't really care if it suites them or not. I'm just gonna do it anyway.**

**

* * *

**

**Since the day they got married**

**He'd been praying for a little baby boy**

Heather Truscott sat on the couch with her husband. He was reading some sports issues magazine. She rolled her eyes. Men and sports, why were those two things such a good combination? To her, sports were more important to men then woman was.

As her husband was done reading some report on the Lakers, he looked at his wife's bump on her stomach.

"I can't wait till this little guy is born," her husband said.

**Someone he could take fishing**

**Throw the football **

**And be his pride and joy**

"I'll be able to take little Tyler fishing. I'll throw the football with him. Oh I'll bet he'll have an arm," Heather's husband said. She gazed at the daydreaming look in his eyes.

She knew that it killed her husband that they didn't know what their first baby was going to be. But with her hormones flying all over the place, she couldn't decide if she wanted to know or if she didn't.

"What makes you think the baby is going to be a boy? What if the baby is a girl Jerry?" Heather said.

"Then we'll call her Jamie. But I seriously doubt it's going to be a girl. I mean I felt this little baby kick. I think we have a little soccer player on our hands," Jerry said. "But honestly, I don't think we're having a girl."

"Geez, you talk as if the baby has actually kicked you," Heather said. Her face squinted as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Speaking of kicking."

Jerry looked at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine…ooh," Heather said putting her hand on her stomach. She looked up at Jerry and then smiled. "I think it's time now."

"Really?" Jerry asked. Heather nodded her head. He started screaming, "I'm having a baby."

"Yeah, well I'm the one having contractions over here," Heather said angrily. "Right," Jerry said. "I'll get the bags and we'll be ready to go." Jerry ran to their room and got Heather's suitcase she packed for the hospital. He ran back to the living room and helped his wife off the couch. "Come on, our little boy is about to be born!"

**But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket**

"Okay, Heather," the doctor in the delivery said. "It's time to push!"

Heather squeezed her husband's hand as she gave birth to their first kid. "One more push!"

"Ah," Heather screamed. She couldn't take the pain of the miracle of birth anymore. She just wanted the baby out of her.

"Boy, this was a hard delivery," the doctor said as he held the baby in his hands.

"Oh, he said boy! It's a boy," Jerry said.

"Actually," a nurse said grabbing a pink blanket, "it's a girl."

**All those big dreams changed**

Heather had just woke from her nap after giving birth. She decided that she was never going to go through with that again. She loved her new child though, and she knew she'd probably be having more kids in the future. She searched the room for her new baby and husband. She smiled as she looked at him holding their little girl in his hands.

"I haven't gotten to hold her for long," she said holding her hands out. "Come on let me hold her."

Jerry walked over to his wife and handed their daughter to them.

"So do you really want to call her Jamie?" Heather asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nah, I think she's more of a Lilly," he said.

Heather looked down at their precious daughter. She smiled. "That's the perfect name. Lillian Marie Truscott."

"I'm going to teach you how to punch a guy if he's ever gonna do you wrong because I can already tell you're going to be gorgeous. And I'm going to teach you to throw a ball, skateboard, oh but don't worry, we'll do a bunch of girly things to. Like I'll let you dance on my feet, you'll take gymnastics, and I'll play Barbie Dolls with you even though I might not like it," Jerry said gently squeezing her nose.

**Now he's wrapped around her finger **

**She's the center of his whole world**

"Yes! Go Lilly!" Jerry cheered for his two year old daughter on her first soccer game. She blasted the ball into the soccer goal. "SCORE!" Jerry was definitely the loudest out of all the parents.

Lilly had scored the winning goal for her soccer team. She ran to her dad and he picked her up and spun her around. "Daddy, I won the game!"

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl**

Jerry held his sleeping daughter in his arms. He skillfully unlocked his house with out waking her up. He took her to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. He smiled at his daughter before he kissed her good night and left her room.

**Sixteen short years later**

**She was falling for the senior football star**

Lilly walked into Seaview High School as a senior for the first time. She spotted her best friend Miley by the vending machine and walked over to her.

"Hey senior girl!" Miley said.

"Well what does it feel like being seniors?" Lilly asked.

"Pretty good," Miley said.

"Remember freshman day?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, especially Oliver with his muscle suit," Miley said laughing. Lilly started laughing along with her.

"I still can't believe he wore that," Lilly said. "I told him not to."

"Hey sexy seniors," a voice said sneaking up on them.

"Ah," they both said.

"Hey don't do that Oliver!" Lilly said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Oliver said rubbing the back of his head. "Oww, where did you learn to hit like that?"

"I have my sources," Lilly said smiling thinking about her dad and when he taught her to hit.

"So I got football practice today. Are you ladies coming to watch me?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I still don't see how, but just because you are the football star does not mean that girls are going to come watch you play," Lilly said.

"Well I'd really like my best friend Lilly who supports me and is always there for me to come," Oliver said giving her the puppy dog face.

Lilly cursed him under her breath for giving her the puppy dog face. "Fine!"

"Yes!" Oliver said.

Miley rolled her eyes at the two. "When are you two going to confess that you're both secretly in love?"

Lilly and Oliver just ignored her. It wasn't like Miley hadn't told them before that they were made for each other, but the difference about this time, is that they both blushed.

"Hey Lilly, wait up!" Lilly heard Oliver call for her as she was walking on the street sidewalk to her house.

"Hi Oliver," she said standing and waiting for him.

"Hey guess what I found when I was cleaning out the attic the other day," he said as they walked down a sidewalk.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"My sixty-four pack crayons with the sharpener!" Oliver said.

Lilly started to laugh at loud. "You still have that!"

"Yeah! I can't believe after all these years," Oliver said smiling. Oliver looked down at his feet as he started walking.

Lilly noticed it and asked, "Okay what's on your mind?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to relive that memory," Oliver said.

"What, me trying to steal your crayons and sharpener?" Lilly asked.

"No! Well where you held my hand," Oliver said.

"Oh," Lilly said. She started to blush. She held out her hand. "Well, I guess you could hold it."

Oliver walked her to her house. They stopped on her front porch.

Lilly looked up at Oliver and smiled at him. "Hey, do you remember what we got in trouble for?"

"What, you mean this?" Oliver said kneeling down to her height and crushing his lips against hers.

"We couldn't play with each other for a month. Remember, we were so mad at our parents," Lilly said.

Oliver started laughing. As he was laughing, Lilly's dad opened the door.

"Oliver," he said giving him a cold glare with his arms crossed.

"Hi Mr. Truscott," Oliver said awkwardly wondering why he would be acting like that.

"Hi dad," Lilly said with a smile on her face. Oliver noticed that it hadn't come off her face since he kissed her.

"Come on, Lilly get inside and get your homework done," Lilly's dad said motioning for her to go into the house. He looked at Oliver, "Oken." And then he slammed the door in Oliver's face as Lilly and Oliver waved goodbye to each other. He soon figured that her dad was probably watching them. That would explain why he was acting like that since Lilly is such a daddy's girl. But it was impossible for anyone not to get wrapped around her finger.

**Before you knew it, he was dropping practice**

**Skipping practice just to spend more time with her**

It was a cold November afternoon as Lilly and Oliver were both in sweaters in the park.

"Oliver, I really don't want you to get in trouble because of me," Lilly said.

"Oh, I'll just get detention is all," Oliver said shaking it off. "Besides, I'd rather be spending time with you than just throwing a football around."

Lilly smiled and kissed him.

**The coach said, "Hey, son what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?" **

It was after school, and Lilly was walking in the hallways from the school library.

"Yes, I'm done with my literature project," she quietly celebrated.

On the way to her locker, she walked by Coach Johnson's office. She was surprised when she heard him yell.

"LISTEN OLIVER, YOU'VE BEEN SKIPPING PRACTICE, DROPPING PASSES! JUST TO SPEND TIME WITH THAT TRUSCOTT GIRL!"

Lilly's mouth dropped open. "Uh!"

"I'VE GOT SCOUTS COMING FOR YOU, YOU KNOW! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO GET A SCHOLARSHIP!"

Lilly continued walking. She felt guilty for eavesdropping.

**The daddy said, "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye."**

"Hi dad," Oliver said walking into her house.

"Son, we need to talk," his dad said.

"Okay, about what?" Oliver said.

"About football," he said.

"Did you watch the last Steelers game? Man, I'm betting my money they make it to the bowl," Oliver said as he walked into the kitchen and poured him a glass of milk.

"It's not about that," he said. He sighed, "Listen, I know you're happy with Lilly, but you need to break up with her. She's making you lose focus on what's important."

Oliver's face went red. And instead of letting what his father said sink in, he over reacted. "No! She's what important."

"Son, you're going to lose your free ride to college. Football is your life," he said.

"Dad I only tried out for football because of you!" Before Oliver went to go to his room and slam the door, he turned to his father, "Football isn't my life. I don't even like the dang sport! And I'm not telling her goodbye!"

**Now he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

Oliver and Lilly laid down curled together in the back of his truck.

"I'm quitting the football team," Oliver said.

"Why?" Lilly asked as they twiddled their thumbs.

"Because you've made me realize what's important in life," Oliver said.

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl**

"Congratulations, class of 2010!" Lilly's and Oliver's class threw their graduation caps in the air. They kissed while everyone was crying and hugging each other.

"I can't believe it," Lilly said.

**And when they got married and decided to have one of their own**

**She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want."**

Life was so perfect for Lilly and Oliver now that they were married. It was true. Sometimes the one you're looking for is right in front of you.

"Come on Oliver. If I have to carry this baby for nine months and go through the worst possible pain on the planet to bring this little one into the world, you can tell me what you want," Lilly said as they say on their porch swing.

**And he said, "Honey you ought to know!" **

"You don't know already?" Oliver asked with a smile on his face as they swung back and forth in their swing.

"Come on, don't play games. I'm very hormonal right now," Lilly said.

**A sweet, little, beautiful**

**One just like you**

**A beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American**

"I want a beautiful child just like you," Oliver said kissing her forehead.

**Now he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

"She's perfect," Oliver said standing beside the hospital bed looking down at the baby girl in Lilly's arms.

"What do you think we should name her?" Lilly asked.

Oliver pondered for a moment. "I think we should name her Jamie."

"Jamie?" Lilly said.

"Okay fine," Oliver said sighing. "What about Lauren Isabella."

"I think that name suits her," Lilly said smiling.

**And his heart belongs to that **

"Oh, I can't believe I'm a dad," Oliver said. He was alone with his daughter in her baby room. "I hope you know that you can't date until you're forty. I'm going to teach you to punch, skateboard, and you're going to play soccer. Oh, I hope you know that you're my all American little girl."

**Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American girl**

**Cheesy ending? Well what do you all think? Review please!**

* * *


End file.
